Su felicidad es la mía
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Hirotaka, bastaba con ver a Narumi sonreír para poder recuperar la energía perdida y vencer al jefe final. Porque, al final en cuenta era una persona sencilla en cuanto se hablaba de la felicidad, mientras ella fuera feliz, el también lo sería.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Creo que si me preguntan. Podría decirles que el fic esta un poco basado en lo que Hirotaka dijo cuando fueron al parque de diversiones. Que era demasiado sencillo en cuanto se hablaba de su felicidad, porque si Narumi era feliz, el también lo era. Quise expresar un poco lo que para Hirotaka debió significar aquellas palabras cuando las dijo y como desde que se conocieron cuando eran niños, este ya era feliz con sólo estar Narumi a su lado.**

**Sin duda, ellos dos son igual de hermosos juntos. Son tal para cual, así que ahora me dediqué a escribir algo de ellos dos. Espero que si salga bien, a mi me encantó.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Wotakoi: Love Is Hard for Otaku no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Fujita. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Hirotaka, sólo había una cosa que podía decir, le pertenecía y que a la vez, era un secreto para muchos. Y es que solo bastaba con verla sonreír una vez para que volviera a cargar energías y pudiera enfrentarse al jefe final aunque este tenga la forma de Kabakura. Terminar con esos reportes a tiempo y pasar tiempo con ella para volver a sentirse vivo.

**-¡Estoy listo capitán Hirotaka! **-Gritaba Narumi con emoción cuando terminaba su trabajo a tiempo.**\- Deberíamos ir por unas bebidas **

**-Antes de llegar a casa los compraremos** \- Hablaba mientras se estiraba y recogía sus cosas.**\- ¿Qué quisieras jugar hoy?**

**-Algo divertido** -Sonreía.

**-Algo divertido será** -Sonrió Hirotaka.

¿Desde cuando empezó eso? Nadie podría creer que empezó desde que era un niño. Ver a Narumi todos los días con esa sonrisa, le animaba más a estar con ella a su lado, permanecer juntos tomados de la mano o pasar la tarde juntos en alguna actividad que involucrara la televisión, sus videojuegos y ella sentada a su lado animandole a terminar con un puntaje alto. Siempre se sintió seguro y no tenía miedo de mostrar aquella faceta que siempre ocultaba de los demás, un niño que tenía una afición por los juegos y que prefería jugar en lugar de pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros.

Tal vez, era considerado como un niño grande que sólo se metía entre aquellos monitores para pasar el rato y no podia negarlo, hasta el mismo se consideraba de esa manera, no había arregló pero con Narumi a su lado, bastaba con ser el mismo, que no le importará lo que sucediera a su alrededor porque ella iba a estar ahí con él.

_**-¡Vamos a jugar Hirotaka! **_-Decía una pequeña niña al entrar a la casa de su amigo.

_**-Pero no vallas a perder**_ -La hacia burla su amigo.

_**-Eres alguien malo**_ -Inflaba infantilmente sus mejillas._**\- Pero aceptó el reto ¡Prepárate para perder!**_

Hirotaka, era muy observador. Prestaba atención a cada una de las cosas que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque decir que era más fácil ignorar lo que no le interesaba y siempre ponía como pretexto de que estaba ciego y no había visto aquella acción. Incluso, lo que más podía presumir era que el leía a la perfección lo que le sucedía a Narumi. Sabía cuando estaba feliz porque su personaje favorito de anime apareció, sabía cuando estaba triste porque la historia de su manga favorito dio un giro inesperado en la historia que realmente no se la podia creer. Sabía cuando había estado llorando porque hubo un reciente apagón y no pudo hacer un respaldo de su trabajo o sabía cuando estaba enojada porque no consiguió lo que tanto había querido comprar.

Sabía cuando esa sonrisa era verdadera y sabía cuando era falsa. Sabía cuando hablaba con sinceridad y cuando hablaba con mentiras y engaños para conseguir lo que quiere. Cuando no había dormido bien por estar viendo ese anime o cuando quería hablar con ilusión por lo que había pasado cada mañana que salía de su casa al trabajo. Sabía cuando actuaba como una madre sobre protectora con Nao y cuando actuaba como una Novia que se preocupaba porque comiera cuando se encerraba a jugar su tesoro apartado.

Hirotaka seguiría enumerando cada una de esas emociones por las que pasa Narumi, con las que aprendió en su crecimiento y en su desarrollo como la mujer que era ahora pero sabía que no terminaría de explicar y que mejor prefería ser el único en observarlas con atención y sonreír porque eso realmente se sentía bien.

Incluso sabía cuando ella solía tener malos sueños cuando se quedaba en su casa a dormir después de una noche de videojuegos, botanas y bebidas alcohólicas. Dormir en esa incómoda posición que hasta cierto punto ya le hacía doler la espalda, ver a sus amigos dormir en su sofá y el sentado en el piso con Narumi recargada en su hombro. Sentía como murmuraba entre sueños y arrugaba la nariz. Nunca quiso saber lo que ella probablemente soñaria pero si sabía como calmarla.

Desde pequeños, siempre tomaba su mano y le murmuraba que el iba a estar a su lado. Después de un rato, ella se calmaba y sonreía entre sueños murmurando su nombre. Y ahora que eran adultos, no cambiaba nada de esa pequeño ritual, excepto que ahora podía darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, en su nariz y en su frente para que ella se relajara y volviera a sonreír.

**-Te quiero Narumi **-Susurraba.**\- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado **-Besaba su mejilla.

Ese era el secreto de Hirotaka. El ya estaba enamorado de Narumi desde hace tiempo y poder demostrarle de esa manera sencilla, era lo que más le hacía feliz. Prefería cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio. Tal vez su manera de ser feliz era sencilla, porque mientras ella sonreía, el era feliz. Con ese pequeño pensamiento en mente, se adentró al mundo de los sueños donde el podia derrotar al jefe final y podía rescatar a la princesa asesina de Narumi de entre sus garras.

Lo que no sabía, era que Narumi había despertado ante la presión de sus labios. No pudo evitar ponerse roja y mirar a Hirotaka que ya empezaba a babear entre sueños mientras murmuraba los botones que estaba presionando para ser el ganador. Sólo pudo suspirar, no podia decir que sabía ese pequeño secreto o su amigo no sabría como mirarla. Prefirió acomodarse mejor en su hombro y darle un pequeño beso en las mejillas.

**-Hirotaka idiota** -Murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos.**\- También te quiero**

Pero aunque fuera un idiota, no podia odiarlo. Sólo sonrió, se relajó y volvió a dormir. Tal vez acompañaría al valiente caballero Hirotaka en sus aventuras y le demostraría lo que una princesa de categoría asesina, era capaz de hacer.

Koyanagi y Kabakura miraron entre la oscuridad, curiosamente habían despertado cuando Narumi había empezado a maldecir y observaron como Hirotaka sabía como calmarla. Tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para no soltar aquellos gritos sorprendidos y asustar a sus amigos que disfrutaban de ese pequeño momento en su burbuja de descanso. Les alegraba de que sus amigos no los hubieran visto despiertos pero no pudieron evitar sonreirse por cómo ellos actuaban, tal vez tomar una pequeña foto para guardar el momento o guardar en video para después demostrarles aquel afecto amoroso. La relación de ellos iba en viento en pompa al igual que ellos, compartir un dulce beso y acurrucarse para no perder ese calor que el otro desprendía.

Tomarse de las manos aún debajo de las cobijas y murmurar un te quiero como esa pequeña nana que les hacía dormir bien y les hacía olvidar el cuanto había llegado a discutir como perros y gatos en busca de quien tenía la razón, por que al final en cuenta, se seguían queriendo tanto que al final del día, sólo sonreían y cerraban sus ojos esperando al día siguiente para demostrarse cuanto se querían.

Sería el pequeño secreto de todos. Por que la felicidad de uno, era la felicidad del otro. Y aunque fueran sencillos las ideas que presentaban, les daba igual cuando podían disfrutar de noches así.

¿Quién dijo que el amor otaku era difícil? Para ellos que lo encontraron, no había nada de que arrepentirse y no sería fácil salirse de esa misión. Porque una vez que completaron la misión, sólo les quedaba seguir con su mapa de misiones en multijugador.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y al final no tenía que faltar algo cómico de que todos vieron o que Hirotaka y Narumi habían echo. ¡Estoy feliz! Estaba leyendo un poco el manga en inglés y se me ocurrió el próximo tema. Se un poco inglés, me sigue fallando pero pude comprender algunas palabras de lo que tratan los capítulos hasta el 45. ¡Estuvieron realmente buenos!**

**Aunque también me estoy esperando un poco a los capítulos en español pero siento que lo que estoy por escribir, no va a interferir en nada el futuro del manga. Será una situación cómica y llena de romance como debe ser entre los personajes. Si, ya me estoy imaginando como será la narración de cada uno. ¡Espero que lo esperen con mucha ansia!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 4 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
